


Sweeter Than Sugar

by tuesdaymidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cotton Candy, Flashbacks, Food Sex, Kissing, M/M, background clint/wade?, zombie carnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/pseuds/tuesdaymidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle at Coney Island, Steve tracks Bucky down to a cotton candy stand. They reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts), [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



> Originally posted in [Alby_Mangrove's](http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/Alby_Mangroves) Panfandom Lip Service Commentfest on [livejournal](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/65822.html).

“Where’s Bucky?” Steve asked as he surveyed the evacuated amusement park that had become a battle site thanks to Doctor Strange’s latest rip in the space-time continuum. This time it had brought an army of zombie carnies to the unwitting people of Brooklyn.  
  
“Shit,” Sam replied, whipping his head around quickly. “He was right beside me a second ago.”  
  
“Dammit,” Steve replied. “Maybe this was too soon for him to be in a fight this size.”  
  
“Language, Steve,” Natasha said with a smirk as she approached. “James is fine. He went that way. Told me he remembered something about Coney Island.”  
  
Steve’s eyes went wide. “He worked at Luna Park one summer when we were kids. I--I’m going to go check on him. Everything okay here?”  
  
“Yeah, Steve,” Sam said. “Clean-up crew is coming in.”  
  
“And I’m on Clint detail,” Natasha said. “I think he knew the ring toss zombie that he had to decapitate.”  
  
Steve opened his mouth to respond.  
  
“Don’t ask,” Natasha said. “And don’t worry. He’ll be fine. I mostly just need to get Wade away from him.”  
  
Sam snorted. “Good luck with that. Dude already has selfies of him and Clint fighting together on the DeadEye Instagram.”  
  
“I only understood half the words you just said,” Steve said.  
  
“We’ve got this,” Sam said. “Really. Just go find your boy.”  
  
“I guess I’ll see you back at the Tower then,” Steve said, before jogging toward the empty boardwalk.   
  
Bucky was right where Steve thought he would be.  
  
“Took you long enough,” Bucky said without looking up from the cotton candy maker.  
  
“Do you know how to use that thing?” Steve asked, doing a silent scan of Bucky’s demeanor. He seemed perfectly relaxed.   
  
“Surprisingly, the advances in cotton candy making technology haven’t changed all that much in 80 years. And stop worrying about me.”  
  
“Smart ass,” Steve said as he jumped to sit up on the counter across from the machine.   
  
“Remember when you’d come visit me after work?” Bucky asked, as he carefully let the cotton candy wrap around the cardboard stick.   
  
“And you’d tell O’Malley to leave early so we could be alone.”   
  
Bucky smiled as he shut off the machine, holding up his cotton candy to inspect it.   
  
“Looks like I’ve still got it.”   
  
“What flavor is blue?” Steve asked.  
  
“Uh, sugar flavored? They all taste the same, at least they used to.”  
  
He grabbed a piece of the fluffy candy and tore it off, putting it into his mouth.   
  
“Mmm…” he said, licking the remains of the sticky sugar off his fingers. “Definitely sugar flavored.”  
  
He looked over at Steve, only to find Steve staring at him with his pupils blown, biting his lower lip.   
  
Bucky smirked as he grabbed another piece of the candy off the stick, making a show of licking the sticky candy off his fingertips.

“Come ‘ere,” Steve said. “I want to taste.”  
  
“What’s in it for me?” Bucky said, bringing the candy up to his mouth, using his tongue to pull off another piece.  
  
Steve groaned. “Remember the time O’Malley came back because he forgot his billfold, and he almost caught me with my pants down and you lick--”  
  
“Fuck,” Bucky interrupted, quickly crossing the small space to stand between Steve’s splayed knees.   
  
Steve laughed as he reached for the candy. “You’re so easy.”  
  
“Hey!” Bucky said, slapping Steve’s hand away from the cotton candy.   
  
“Why’d--”  
  
“Not like that,” Bucky interrupted. “Here.”   
  
He bit off another piece with his teeth and then leaned forward, pushing the candy in between Steve’s parted lips with his tongue. Steve was quick to respond, wrapping his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck, holding him in place before he could pull away. He pushed his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, chasing the sweetness of the candy until there was nothing left but the taste of Bucky.   
  
Bucky smiled against Steve’s lips, biting gently on Steve’s lower lip before pulling away.  
  
“Why’d you stop?” Steve asked, trying to pull Bucky back toward him.   
  
“You’re the one who wanted to recreate the time I was eating cotton candy off your dick,” Bucky said, going for Steve’s belt.  
  
“If that was your idea of sweet talk…”  
  
Bucky cut Steve off by pushing another piece of cotton candy into his mouth. He wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist and dipped him back, kissing him roughly, pulling gently on the hair that tickled at the back of Steve’s neck. He didn’t soften the kiss until Steve pulled back, breathless.  
  
“Oh, it’s about to get a lot sweeter,” Bucky said.   
  
He winked as he unzipped Steve’s uniform.  
  
“You’re lucky I love you, you idiot, with lines like that.”  
  
“Nah, you’re lucky my mouth’s good for more than just lines.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://tuesdaymidnight.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tuesdaymidnight) so we can cry about Sebastian Stan together.


End file.
